


Most Magical Place on Earth

by andiyangi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Steve Tony fest, Vacation, stac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiyangi/pseuds/andiyangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go on Vacation to Disney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Magical Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet for the Steve Tony Fest for Captainneverever that asked for a vacation fic :)

It’s not that Steve wasn’t excited for a week of vacation, not having to worry about super villains or attacks on the city, he was nervous about spending a week with his team mates in an atmosphere very put of their norm. Just one team mate. The minute Steve had told Tony the dates for their vacation Tony lit up like a Christmas tree, and of Steve wasn’t already head over heels he was now. The only stipulation on the whole trip was that Tony was not allowed to have Pepper do any of the planning for him. But all events had wound up Pepper approved because of her similar concerns. Over all Steve wasn’t entirely sure how this whole thing was going to work out. A bunch of over grown kids plus the world’s most magical place, what could possibly go wrong?   
Tony had made itineraries for everyone, day one entailed riding as many rides as possible. Bruce had decided to hang out by the hotel pool with a book stating he had done enough roller coasters in his youth and didn’t want to test his blood pressure just in case. Natasha and Clint had quickly disappeared together as did Thor and Jane, leaving Steve alone with Tony.   
Steve decided to see if he could get Tony to tell him what they were doing for their second day at Disney that had been left blank on the itinerary as had the second day at both universal parks. “So what is on the docket for tomorrow?”   
“You should be more worried about today,” Tony said with a smirk that screamed trouble. Steve had been so busy trying not to think about Tony’s hand brushing his that he hadn’t been paying attention to where Tony had been taking him. He glanced around to find out what line they were in, noticing everyone else in line was wearing swimsuits, some of them were already sopping wet. Steve looked over at Tony unamused.  
“Really?” he stated, “Starting with Splash Mountain?”   
“Better get it out of the way now.” Tony said, still grinning.   
“You’re going to get wet too, you know.”  
“I have board shorts on Steve, they’ll dry. I told you to wear your swimsuit, not my fault you didn’t listen.”   
“Because you’re usually so good at listening.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes.  
“I’m working on it,” Tony said quietly looking up at the sky, Steve knew he’d messed up. They’re quiet in line after that, shuffling forward with the other park goers, and Steve is glad someone managed to talk Tony out of paying to have the park closed for the day.   
“Just curious why we need the uniforms tomorrow,” Steve said, trying again at conversation after a minute.   
Tony eyebrow raise over the top of his sunglasses and he let them fall down the bridge of his nose so Steve can see his eyes, “You hadn’t figured it out yet?” Tony’s smile returns. “Cap you’re going to love it buddy.”   
“Who knows?”   
“Everyone but you and Thor have asked me about it, so I kinda thought you knew and Thor’s pretty cool with anything- but! I’m not going to ruin the surprise of you haven’t figured it out yet.”   
Tony dragged Steve all over the park, making him ride every single ride at least once in some cases twice. They walked through the park and by the end of the day Tony was pretty much comfortable and no longer apologized to Steve for grabbing him hand to keep them from getting separated. So when they sat side by side on the lawn to watch the evening fireworks display Steve didn’t think much of it when Tony grabbed his hand.   
The blonde glance over when he heard Tony clear his throat, “I did rent out the park,” he said slowly, “Just not today, tomorrow Make A Wish is bringing in a bunch of kids whose wish was either Disney world or to meet the Avengers, that’s why we need the uniforms. Same with the last two days with the Universal Parks. Between the Maria Stark Foundation and Make A Wish we’re going to make about one thousands kids dying wish come true. I just I know how you feel about surprises and abusing the uniform for press reasons so just thought you should know ahead of time, and that this was supposed to be a week for us to be a family-“ Steve couldn’t help leaning into Tony’s space, ignoring that he could possibly be ruining a great friendship.  
“Tony,” he said softly, guiding the older man’s face to look at him.   
Tony swallowed hard, “Yeah, Steve?”   
“It’s perfect Tony,” he replied closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Tony’s, enjoying the tickle of beard and the soft wetness of his lips, he must have just licked them. Tony gasped, his brain coming back online and realizing he was being kissed and Steve took advantage deepening the kiss until he had to come up for breath.  
“Never mind,” Steve said with a chuckle, “Now it’s perfect” Tony squeezed his hand, leaning into the taller man’s shoulder enjoying the way the fireworks lit up the sky.   
And if a picture of their first kiss had been captured on film by one of their assassin friends no one said anything about it.


End file.
